The present invention relates to a lithium-air battery. The present invention further relates to a method of producing such battery and using such battery in motor vehicles.
Lithium-oxygen (Li—O2), also known as lithium-air batteries, are considered to be a technology having a future potential. Theoretically, this technology provides specific energies and energy densities similar to those provided by Petrol. It therefore appears to be possible to power electric vehicles up to a range of 550 km and more by this means.
The fundamental functional principle of all lithium-air batteries, despite considerable individual differences in their structure, is based on the following: during discharge, positively charged lithium ions are released from a lithium metal or a lithium alloy at the negative electrode with the release of electrons and then passes through the electrolyte to the positive electrode where the lithium ions react with oxygen (O2) first to form lithium superoxide (LiO2), and then forming lithium peroxide (Li2O2). During charging of the battery, this process is reversed. Oxygen (O2) is released at the positive electrode while metallic lithium is deposited or a lithium alloy is formed at the negative electrode.
Monaco S., Soavi F., and Mastragostino M., “Role of Oxygen Masstransport in Rechargeable Li/O2 Batteries Operating with Ionic Liquids,” J. Phys. Chem. Lett. 2013, 4, 1379-1382, discloses a lithium-oxygen battery which is operated in a two-phase reaction mode. In detail, an oxygen-enriched electrolyte composed of N-butyl-N-methylpyrrolidinium bis(trifluoromethanesulfonyl)imide and lithium bis(trifluoromethane-sulfonyl)imide (PYR14TFSI:LiTFSI; in a molar ratio of 9:1) passed through an electrochemical cell having an anode composed of a lithium metal and a cathode which is composed of mesoporous carbon and is separated from the anode by a separator. During charging and discharging of the battery, considerable hysteresis and decomposition of the electrolyte occurred.
Jung. H. G., Hassoun J., Park J. B., Sun Y. K., and Scrosati B., “An Improved High-Performance Lithium-Air-Battery,” Nature Chemistry, 2012, 4, 579-585, discloses a lithium-air battery having a three-phase reaction mode, in which a carbon material coated with conductive carbon is used as a cathode, with an anode which is composed of lithium foil and is separated from the cathode by a separator composed of glass fibers. Tetraethylene glycol dimethyl ether-lithium triflate (TEGDME-LiCF3SO3) served as an electrolyte. During charging and discharging of the battery, considerable hysteresis occurred leading to comparatively low energy efficiency.
The present invention relates to a lithium-air battery having improved properties. The present invention also relates to a method of producing such battery and using such battery in motor vehicles.
In one aspect of the invention, a lithium-air battery is provided which includes a cathode, a separator and an anode, with the separator physically separating the anode and the cathode from one another.
The cathode is a gas diffusion layer which is at least partially filled with air and contains or preferably consists of an electronically conductive material.
The anode contains a material selected from the group consisting of lithium metal, lithium metal alloy, in particular lithium-silicon or lithium-tin alloys, and lithium oxide metal mixtures, and mixtures thereof.
The separator is a filter which contains or preferably consists of an electronically non-conductive material. The filter is impregnated at least partially with an electrolyte. The separator preferably contains a material selected from the group consisting of glass fibers, cellulose fibers, organic polymer, and mixtures thereof. As for the organic polymer, preferably it is to use a polymer or copolymer which includes a polymerization unit selected from the group consisting of polyethylene, polypropylene, and mixtures thereof. The organic polymer can be coated with ceramic. Preferably, the separator consists of one or more of these materials.
The electrolyte includes a hydrophobic, ionic liquid and a lithium salt. The electrolyte is preferably a liquid at room temperature (20° C.) and atmospheric pressure. The hydrophobic, ionic liquid serves as a solvent for the lithium salt. The electrolyte can include not only the hydrophobic, ionic liquid but also any other hydrophobic solvent in any amount, as long as the purpose of dissolving the lithium salt is achieved to a satisfactory extent. The electrolyte preferably includes at least 50 mol %, more preferably 80 mol % of hydrophobic, ionic liquid. The hydrophobic, ionic liquid can include two or more ionic liquids and/or two or more lithium salts. This makes it possible to control the temperature range of the liquid electrolyte.
In one aspect of the invention, the lithium-air battery is constructed in such a way that there is at least one point, preferably at least one line, on the gas diffusion layer at which the three phases: gaseous air, liquid electrolyte and solid electronically conductive material are in contact.
As used herein, the expression “gas diffusion layer, at least partially filled with air” means that the gas diffusion layer can be filled not only with air but also partially with the electrolyte. As used herein, the term “air” refers to any gas or gas mixture which includes at least oxygen and is compatible with a lithium-air battery. In particular, as used herein, the term “air” encompasses pure oxygen and also the air from the surroundings of the lithium-air battery. As used herein, the expression “filter which is at least partially impregnated with an electrolyte” refers to a filter which can be filled not only with electrolytes but also partially filled with air.
In one aspect of the invention, the lithium-air battery provides an electrochemical energy storage device which has stable reversible cycling performance, high coulombic efficiency and a charging potential which is significantly reduced compared to the prior art, i.e., a substantially reduced voltage hysteresis.
In one aspect of the invention, the electrolyte preferably includes alicyclic nitrogen cations having an asymmetric structure. Such an electrolyte is a liquid with a wide temperature range and is additionally distinguished by high electrochemical stability. The alicyclic ring on the nitrogen preferably has from five to seven ring atoms including the nitrogen atom. This further increases the electrochemical stability.
In a preferred embodiment, the electrolyte includes alicyclic nitrogen cations having an asymmetric structure in which the quaternary nitrogen is bond to a methyl group and an alkyl or alkoxy group selected from the group consisting of (CH2)nCH3, (CH2)n—OCH3 and (CH2-CH2O)n—CH3, where n=1-4, in addition to the alicyclic ring. This maintains a liquid state of matter over a wide temperature range and also a high electrochemical stability at the same time.
In a preferred embodiment, the electrolyte includes nitrogen cations selected from the group consisting of N-butyl methylpyrrolidinium, N-methoxyethyl-N-methyl-pyrrolidinium, and mixtures thereof.
In a particular embodiment, the electrolyte includes anions having a highly delocalized negative charge. Preferably, the anion is a fluorinated sulfonyl imide. The electrolyte preferably includes bis(trifluoromethanesulfonyl)imide as the anion.
In a preferred embodiment, the lithium salt comprises lithium bis(trifluoromethanesulfonyl)imide.
In a preferred embodiment, the molar ratio of the lithium salt to the electrolyte is from 1:20 to 1:2.
In a preferred embodiment, the gas diffusion layer includes a woven carbon fiber fabric or a non-woven carbon fiber fabric.
In a preferred embodiment, the gas diffusion layer is coated with conductive carbon black. The conductive carbon black is preferably produced by the TIMCAL process. The process is based on partial oxidation of oil from carbochemical and petrochemical raw materials. The process is characterized by adherence to particular aerodynamic and thermodynamic conditions, in particular a low oxidation rate and dispensing with quenching additives and other additives. This gives a material virtually without residues on a sieve having a mesh number of 325, which has a very high purity. Preference is given to using a conductive carbon black having a low specific surface area, for instance Super P®. This conductive carbon black has a chain-like structure comparable to acetylene black.
In a preferred embodiment, the separator is a filter composed of glass fibers.
In a preferred embodiment, the anode includes a foil composed of lithium metal.
In a preferred embodiment, the battery is encapsulated in such a way that air can penetrate into the gas diffusion layer. The encapsulation preferably has holes on the side facing the cathode, which holes are sufficiently large and numerous to allow air to pass through in a sufficient amount.
In another aspect of the invention, a method for producing a lithium-air battery is provided, which includes: stacking on top of one another under protective gas of: a gas diffusion layer including an electronically conductive material as a cathode; a filter which is at least partially impregnated with an electrolyte and includes an electronically non-conductive material as a separator; and an anode comprising a lithium metal, a lithium metal alloy or a lithium oxide-metal mixture. The separator is between the cation and the anion. The electrolyte includes a hydrophobic, ionic liquid and a lithium salt. The three phases, gaseous air, liquid electrolyte and solid electronically conductive material, are in contact on at least one point of the gas diffusion layer, and the lithium-air battery is encapsulated so that air can penetrate into the gas diffusion layer.
In another aspect of the invention, a lithium-air battery is provided for use in a motor vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.